Kiss
by ciu-chan
Summary: Hibari tak suka berhutang. Terutama pada herbivore bodoh itu. Jadi, ia membayar hutangnya dengan mencium Mukuro. Birthday fic. Fluff. Oneshot.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Warning : BL, fluff, maybe OOC

* * *

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rokudo Mukuro?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sinis. Punggung kecil miliknya didorong perlahan oleh seorang pemuda lainnya._

_"Mendorong," jawabnya ringan dengan seringai. Si pemuda berambut biru itu bernama Rokudo Mukuro–manusia yang telah melewati enam kali masa reinkarnasi._

_"Bukan itu. Tapi, kenapa kau mendorongku?!" kesabaran sang ketua kedisiplinan Namimori–Hibari Kyouya–mulai habis._

_"Habisnya…" gumam Mukuro cepat, "jika aku memintamu pergi bersamaku, pasti akan kau tolak." Si pemilik mata dwiwarna itu kembali mendorong tubuh di hadapannya._

_"Tentu saja akan kutolak. Kecuali kau ingin dihajar olehku," Mukuro menelan ludah. Hibari menarik tonfa di pinggangnya._

_"Aku akan melewati yang satu itu." Mukuro terkekeh kecil._

_Burung kuning kecil terbang berputar-putar di atas kepala mereka berdua. Ia menyanyikan lagu mars Namimori. Hari sudah sore, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda satu tahun di bawahnya ini hingga menantang bahaya dengan menyeret sang penguasa Namimori ke belakang gedung sekolah._

_Hibari mendengus kesal–sambil memicingkan matanya ke atas–melihat sepohon Sakura masih indah-indahnya mekar. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak suka bunga berwarna merah muda itu._

_"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Rokudo Mukuro?" oke, emosinya mulai kronis lagi–hingga di tahap di mana ia menghajar Mukuro._

_Pemuda tersebut–tentu saja–menghindar dari serangan itu. Hibari bersiap-siap melancarkan pukulan berikutnya, namun semua itu terhenti ketika Mukuro menarik tubuh ramping Hibari ke dalam pelukan hangatnya._

_"Kufufufu~ aku membawamu ke sini karena aku ingin mengucapkan, selamat ulang tahun Hibari Kyouya-kun! Aku senang kau terlahir ke dunia ini," Mukuro mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hibari tertegun. Sial untuk Mukuro, Hibari meninju perutnya. Sedetik berikutnya, ia terbatuk-batuk. "Oya, oya, kenapa kau kasar begitu? Aku sudah baik hati memberimu selamat dan ini gantinya?"_

_Hibari menatap pohon Sakura yang beberapa meter jauh dari dirinya–seolah ingin mengenyahkan benda itu dari Namimori-nya. "Aku tidak pernah meminta hal seperti itu dari dirimu, Rokudo Mukuro."_

_Kembali bibir merah Hibari melafalkan namanya. Mukuro menahan diri untuk tak melahap benda menggoda itu. "Sudahlah, tak apa, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, terutama pada orang yang kusukai," balasnya lembut._

_Aroma gurih dari bawah pohon Sakura menyapa indra penciuman Hibari, "hamburger itu. Milikmu," tambah Mukuro singkat._

_"Ah, termasuk syal ini," pemuda berambut biru itu menyelimuti leher jenjang Hibari dengan syal berwarna merah muda. Mata biru-merah menatap wajah sang prefek, "kufufu~ tak kusangka warna pink cocok untukmu," mata tajam Hibari menatap Mukuro._

_"Ini musim semi, Herbivore," balas Hibari, napas Mukuro menyentuh pipi pucatnya._

_"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin memberikannya padamu sekarang," seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Mukuro._

_"Dan kau seharusnya tahu, aku benci berhutang pada siapa pun," Hibari melepaskan tatapannya pada Mukuro saat dirasa pipinya memanas._

_Mukuro mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus setengah tertawa, "Hibari Kyouya-kun kau memang manis sekali, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu. Jika kau ingin membalas hutang ini, kau boleh menciumku."_

_Mata Hibari membulat–kemudian membuat wajahnya kembali datar–tangannya tidak sabar ingin menonjok muka menyebalkan Mukuro, dan ia melakukannya._

_"Siapa yang ingin mencium bibirmu? Menjijikkan!" bentak Hibari dibalas helaan napas Mukuro._

_"Kau memukulku lagi? Aku kan nggak bilang cium di bibir! Di pipi juga boleh," kata Mukuro mengusap pipinya, "jangan pakai kekerasan untuk menutupi rasa malumu Hibari Kyouya-kun."_

_"Apa katamu, Herbivore?" dan keributan tak dapat terelakkan lagi._

* * *

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak pertemuan dirinya dengan pemuda dari Kokuyo _Land_ tersebut. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Rokudo Mukuro–siapa yang tahu jika Hibari mengingat hari ulang tahun musuh bebuyutannya?–mengingat hal itu wajah Hibari berubah masam. Mau tak mau ia harus menemui dan memberi balasan pada orang itu, 'kan? Jelas. Ia tak suka berhutang, apalagi pada _herbivore_ macam dia.

Jadi… beginilah akhirnya. Hibari berjalan diam-diam menuju kediaman Mukuro. Berulang kali akal sehatnya berusaha menyeret dirinya kembali ke Namimori, tapi di sisi lain Hibari ingin sekali menemui Mukuro. Dan sungguh brengsek, ia menenteng kresek berisi beberapa batang coklat di dalamnya.

Setibanya di sana, ia tak menemukan hawa keberadaan orang lain kecuali Mukuro. Dua orang bawahan Mukuro–jika tak ingin dibilang pembantu–tidak ada di sana. Seorang ilusionis lainnya–Fran–juga tak terlihat berada di situ. Mata tajam Hibari memperhatikan sekelilingnya–mencari boneka manis milik ilusionis bodoh itu. Jujur saja, ia tak suka perempuan itu. Ia merasa amat beruntung, gadis itu tidak ada di tempat. Bagaimana ia memanggil nama Mukuro atau bagaimana mata ungu bercahaya miliknya menatap Mukuro, benar-benar membuat Hibari–orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan diri, kecuali ingin menggigit seseorang sampai mati–menjadi ingin menghajar gadis itu. Hibari tidak bohong, ia tak suka gadis itu ada di sekitar Mukuro, dan ia mengakui itu.

Sang awan Vongola menemukan Mukuro sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sofa–Hibari mengernyitkan kening, betapa tidak nyamannya posisi itu–sebelah tangannya menopang wajah tirus Mukuro, tangan satunya lagi berada di pangkuan kedua kakinya yang disilangkan.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, Hibari mendekati Mukuro, bersiap menghajar bangun sang ilusionis sialan. Ia berhenti sejenak. Mendengus kesal. Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tertidur pemuda berambut biru. Panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir merah mudanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga menyentuh bibir satunya, namun ia kembali mengutuk dirinya dan memutuskan untuk mencium pipinya singkat saat meraskan hembusan napas lembut dari Mukuro.

Setelah ia selesai, Hibari membuka mulut, "selamat ulang tahun, hei kau Rokudo Mukuro. Semoga kau cepat mati dan tersiksa di alam sana atas segala dosamu," dengan raut muka datar, kembali ia mendengus kesal, membetulkan posisi tonfanya ke ikat pinggangnya dan berbalik pulang. Sebelum itu, ia melempar kresek yang ia bawa ke samping Mukuro.

"Argh, benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal," Hibari berkata pada dirinya sendiri saat keluar dari gedung suram itu.

10 detik, Rokudo Mukuro masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

20 detik, Rokudo Mukuro mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak karuan.

30 detik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Membuka kedua mata beda warnanya, dan merosot terjatuh dari sofa. Menutup wajahnya yang memanas.

"Ah, _shit_! Kamu curang, Hibari Kyouya-kun," desis Mukuro senang. "Kamu terlalu manis..."

* * *

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah menyembul di balik pohon rindang. Seorang pria berada di belakangnya menghela napas berat seakan berkata, kapan waktunya kita pulang dan berhenti mengintip orang yang sedang pacaran?

Si pemuda meremas dahan pohon itu. Menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan air mata.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Rokudo Mukuro!"

* * *

A/N: Awalnya, saya lupa jika hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mukuro. Saya teringat setelah melihat tanggal di kalender. Dan bodohnya lagi, saya melupakan ulang tahun Hibari tercinta! Aduh, sial, jadi sebagai gantinya saya merayakan ulang tahun mereka dengan membuat cerita bodoh ini. Saya harap bagi siapapun yang membaca bakal menyukai dan menikmatinya. Tolong review-nya ya? Haha~


End file.
